Hermano Mayor
by Morimori-chan
Summary: Por verla feliz él hará todo lo que esté a su alcance. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2016 - Komui Lee del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. Sonrisa

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2016 - Komui Lee del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 404.

 **Claim:** Komui Lee.

* * *

 **S** onrisa

.

.

.

— Komui nii-san, ¿algún día crees que seré capaz de cumplir mi sueño y yo podré volar como las aves que tanto me fascinan?

— Claro, Lenalee. Algún día tú lograrás volar y las aves se sentirán avergonzadas de volar junto a una niña tan linda como tú — menciono a mí pequeña hermana menor con una sonrisa en mis labios — En lo que ese día llega, tendrás que conformarte con esto — agrego tomándola de la cintura, la elevo lo más alto que puedo y la hago volar por todo el pequeño espacio de nuestra casa.

Si aquél día, Lenalee hubiera perecido junto a nuestros padres yo...no sabría como seguir adelante. Por eso si hacer ésto es lo único que puedo hacer para lograr su más ahnelado sueño y verla feliz; no me importará mentirle. Yo no soy capaz de matar sus sueños, no soy capaz de decir, Lenalee olvidate ya de eso los humanos jamás seremos capaces de volar, deja ya de soñar con efímeras fantasías que nula mente se harán realidad.

Es mi deber -necesidad- con ver su sonrisa yo soy capaz de tener la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante por los dos.

— Nii-san — su repentino llamado me saca de la ensoñación.

— ¿ Qué pasa, Lenalee?

— Ésta saliendo humo de la cocina — menciona, señalando dicho lugar. Primero depósito a, Lenalee cuidadosamente en el suelo y apto seguido corro despavorido a la cocina tratando que algo de nuestra comida aún sea comestible.

— Qué desastre — murmuro, limpiando el desastre que hice. Por apresurarme olvide tomar algo con que agarrar la olla, por eso cuándo la tomé inmediatamente la tiré (por lo caliente), derramándo su contenido, ya llevo un buen rato limpiando y el aroma a pescado no desaparece.

— Nii-san, mira.

— Lenalee, estoy ocupado.

— Hermano, sólo mírame por un momento.

— No hasta que esté aroma desaparezca.

— Pero, Komui nii-san. Mi fantasía se volvió realidad, mírame estoy volando.

Tras escuchar aquello me asusté, por como lo dijo se que no me ésta mintiendo...pero simplemente como puede ser eso realidad. A toda prisa me dirijo a su búsqueda y tras abrir la puerta efectivamente, Lenalee vuela con las aves. Un extraño brillo verde situado en sus piernas le permite cumplir con semejante imposibilidad.

— Lena...

Mi preocupación calla cuándo esa sonrisa que no he visto en años adorna sus labios, si aquél extraño brillo la hace sonreír...quiere decir que es bueno, que no tengo nada de que preocuparme ¿verdad?

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno aquí ésta el primer drabble para, Komui. Que es "Fantasía" espero haberlo hecho bien u,u

Sin más quizás dentro de unas horas suba el siguiente que será: Rated T


	2. Cruel Realidad

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2016 - Komui Lee del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 409.

 **Claim:** Komui Lee.

* * *

 **C** ruel **R** ealidad

.

.

.

— Joder, que molesto eres.

— **¡Con que derecho están haciendo esto, ustedes no pueden llevarse así como si nada a mí hermana menor!** — grito, con desesperación. ¿Por qué tiene que suceder esto?

— Ya te lo repetimos varios veces, tú hermana es compatible con las dark boots. La inocencia la eligió para convertirse en uno de sus apóstoles de dios; su destino es pelear en contra del Conde del Milenio cuyo único propósito es acabar con la humanidad, aprovechándose del dolor de las personas crea su ejército de armas - Akumas -

No se cuantas veces he escuchado esa frase y por mi salud mental trato de no comprender, ¿inocencia?, ¿akumas?, ¿Conde del milenio?..no puede ser toda esta locura una terrible pesadilla de la que pronto despertaré.

— A mí que me importa eso...creen que les permitire llevarse a, Lenalee. Que se involucre en peleas que le contarán la vida, ella es una pequeña niña que no tiene nada que ver — informo pero parece que a aquellos sujetos de extraña apariencia les importa una mierda lo que lo yo les diga. En sus rostro una sonrisa de prepotencia aflora, la frustración, la impotencia combinada con los gritos de ayuda de mí hermana quien llora sin cesar van destruyendo me poco a poco.

— **¡ Suentela, quiten sus sucias manos de brazo de mi hermana, la lastiman !** — grito, lanzando me sobre ellos. Una acción que no funciona ya que ellos me esquivan y yo término tirando en el suelo.

— Nii-san...

— Tú niña ya cállate y deja de llorar, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Ya es hora de que regresemos a la orden oscura.

— No voy a permitir que se la lleven — espeto, tomando del tobillo al sujeto que agarra a mí hermana.

— Cómo fastidias...descuida a partir de ahora nosotros la cuidaremos, será mejor que duermas y ya dejes de interferir ésto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

— Ustedes son los que...

No soy capaz de terminar mi frase, un repentino dolor en mi cabeza me hace perder lentamente mi conciencia. Todo a mi alrededor me es tan confuso, veo a aquellos hombres marcharse; llevándose a mí hermana en contra de su voluntad...estiro mi brazo, quiero detenerlos pero mi cuerpo no me responde; lo siento tan pesado.

Lenalee, trata de oponerse. Entre lágrimas me grita algo pero yo no logro oír su voz.

— Lenalee...perdóname — susurro, nuevamente falle...yo no soy capaz de proteger a alguien.

Siempre soy derrotado ante la crueldad de la realidad.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno aquí ésta el segundo drabble para, Komui. Que es "Rated: T " espero haberlo hecho bien...quisiera poder alargarlo y detallar más, pero con el límite de palabras no se puede u,u

Sin más quizás dentro de unas horas suba el siguiente que será: Aceptación


	3. Deber

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2016 - Komui Lee del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 272.

 **Claim:** Komui Lee.

* * *

 **D** eber

.

.

.

— Komui, estas seguro de esto. En el momento en el que aceptes esta realidad, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Tú familia, amigos, tu vida hasta ahora dejara de existir; cada fragmento de tu existencia sera borrado de la historia...¿Estas seguro de querer dejar de existir?

—¡Reever!..eso yo ya lo se. No tienes por que repetirlo — después de aquel trágico día, en él que ellos se llevaron ami, Lenalee...yo ya no se como vivir.

Cada día que transcurre es una asfixiante y dolorosa muerte en vida. Las continuas pesadillas recordándome tan vivida mente lo débil que soy, carcomen profundamente en mi alma, a cada momento la desesperación por no saber nada y la preocupación que se apodera de mí cuando soy capaz de encontrar algo relacionado con aquella misteriosa organización que me arrebato por lo que yo vivo me sumen al borde de la locura tras enterarme que mi hermana en estos momentos esta peleando contra aquellos seres que cruelmente asesinaron a nuestros padres.

— Ya no puedo continuar así, por mas que trate en ya no pensar en eso...simplemente no puedo. Ya no puedo fingir ser un ignorante ante la mierda de de era que el destino interpuso para nosotros — expreso, con lagrimas de amargura deslizándose por mis mejillas.

— Por eso si dejar de existir, tener que envolverme en el caos, la miseria, la crueldad, si tengo que venderle mi alma al diablo para esta nuevamente con mí hermana...no dudare en aceptar.

— Reever, ya es hora de marcharnos — no se que es lo que yo hubiera hecho si en aquel momento, Reever no hubiera aparecido en mi camino.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno aquí ésta el tercer drabble para, Komui. Que es "Aceptación" espero haberlo hecho bien...quisiera poder alargarlo y detallar más, pero con el límite de palabras no se puede u,u

Además siempre he pensado que, Komui en su búsqueda por Lenalee conoció a Reever y que originalmente este iba a ser en líder de la orden negra, pero sabiendo la situación de Komui le cedió su lugar (ya después haré una historia de este tipo ).

Sin más quizás dentro de unas horas suba el último que será: Violeta.


	4. Hermano Mayor

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2016 - Komui Lee del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 423.

 **Claim:** Komui Lee.

* * *

 **H** ermano **M** ayor

.

.

.

— Komui, ya es hora. Yo me encargo de hacer esto, tú ve a verla, te necesita.

—¡Pero...

— Nada de peros, yo se muy bien cuanto tiempo te has esforzado para conseguir estar aquí. Se a la perfección el sacrificio que has hecho para estar a su lado una vez mas...este no es momento para dudar — menciona, Reever al tiempo que me empuja hacia la puerta que me lleva a donde han tenido encerrada a mí hermana menor y él se marcha a hacer lo que se supone que me encargaron.

Reever, tiene razón han pasado ya varios años desde la ultima vez en a la que vi a, Lenalee. Mi mano se posa en la perilla de la puerta pero...se queda estática, un sentimiento de miedo me invade. No se que cara poner cuando la vea, no se que decirle, yo fui dedil, permití que la arrastraran a un mundo que cualquier niño de su edad no debe presenciar, rompí la promesa que le hice a mis padres de protegerla, pero por sobre de todo le falle como hermano menor.

Después de varios minutos y con mano temblorosa me decido a abril la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible lo que me lleva a un largo pasillo con una única puerta de color blanco al final de este. El sonido de mis zapatos combinado con la incertidumbre son mi única compañía.

— Nii-san...

— Komui, nii-san.

— Hermano, quiero verte.

Cada que me acercaba a mi destino, a la perfección podía escuchar los débiles murmullos de mi hermana menor, no se en que momento empece a correr, no se en que momento el miedo desapareció, ni mucho menos se en que momento ya me encontraba a su lado.

— Nii-san — susurraba, lágrimas de tristeza caían libremente de sus pupilas de color violeta. Su mirada, se encontraba ensombrecida, falta de ilusiones, el violeta de sus ojos ya no tiene el mismo brillan que recuerdo, se encontraba acostada en una cama, sus muñecas eran sujetadas a la cabecera de la cama, verla así me rompe el corazón.

— Descuida, Lenalee, Tú hermano mayor esta aquí para quedarse contigo, yo te protegeré — menciono, posando mi mano en su mejilla, ella se sorprende. Me mira fijamente como si yo no fuera real, como si fuera una fantasía que en cualquier momento se esfumará.

— Lo siento, Lenalee. Tú hermano tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarte pero...esta vez te promete que nada ni nadie lo podrá alejar de ti, después de todo como tú hermano mayor ese es mi deber.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno aquí ésta el último drabble para, Komui. Que es "Violeta" espero haberlo hecho bien...quisiera poder alargarlo y detallar más, pero con el límite de palabras no se puede u,u

Sin más me divertí escribiendo este conjunto, después de todo no suelo usar mucho a, Komui...ya saben que los espero en las votaciones, así como que se animen a participan en los próximos meses o en todos los demás retos que hay en el foro.

Gracias por pasar a leer mi historia, espero su comentarios, nos vemos próximamente ( tengo una cita que hacer para Reeever -un reto del foro- más todo lo que tengo pendiente U,U ).


End file.
